


We Rattle This Town, We Rattle This Scene

by My_King_And_Your_Lionheart



Series: We're All Just Kids [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, But in the very harmless way of cheating, Painting, Wally's a Cheating Cheater Who Cheats, YJ: Kind of Origin Story?, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart/pseuds/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart
Summary: Spray painting a wall at 3 in the morning is not exactly Wally's idea of a good morning, but hey, Dick is making him breakfast when they get back, so he'll count it as a win.





	We Rattle This Town, We Rattle This Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Anna Sun" by WALK THE MOON

Wally pulled his goggles from his back pocket when he heard Dick’s bag clink as the other boy dropped in onto the concrete on the skater’s bowl.

“Figures the only reason we’re sneaking out here at 3:00 AM is to paint.” Dick grinned at Wally’s complaint and threw a can of red spray paint at his friend.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t see that sprayed monstrosity when we were here with Connor the other day? Hey Walls-“ Dick uncapped his can of black spray, pulling a handkerchief over his mouth- “What’s say we give your patch an upgrade?” Wally laughed before shaking his own can of paint. Just the other day he had kicked some of M’gann’s embroidery supplies, stitching their tag on his jean jacket. Snapping his goggles on, Wally stepped over Dick’s bag, closer to the wall.

“Tell me you brought a light. You know my night vision’s shit.” Digging through his friend’s duffle provided fruitful: Wally pulled a large flashlight from the bag with a triumphant, “Ah-ha!” Flicking it on, he tilted it at the wall, where Dick was currently putting a thin spray of black over the “monstrosity” he’d referenced earlier.

In truth, Wally _had_ noticed the tag in between tricks on his skateboard. The glaring white and jagged blue of the paint was a complete eyesore. The “Light” really had to rethink their color scheme. Coming over to stand beside Dick, he put his own face mask on and started to spray.

Between the two boys, it didn’t take long for the artwork to come together. The harsh red angle of the ‘Y’ was soothed by Richard’s stark black shadowing, the curve of the ‘J’ made more noticeable by Wally’s heavy hand, the black space between the bold block lettering and the thin red outline drawing the eye to view the picture as a whole.

“You know,” Dick commented to Wally as the two regarded their handiwork, “No one will know what this means but us. They might be able to guess, but ‘YJ’ could mean anything.” Wally shook his head.

“It means something to us. You, me, and Kal started this thing for a reason, and one day, we’ll paint that on the wall, too. Then everyone will know.” The spray cans clinked together as the two dropped them back into Richard’s bag. “Race you back?” Dick laughed.

“Loser makes winner breakfast?” Wally’s answering laugh was his only confirmation. “And if you cheat, you’re still cooking, got it?” Wally put his hands up, feigning innocence. 

“I only did that _twice_ , jeez, are you still that hung up about it? On three?” Both boys got into ready positions- “Three!” Wally took off running, leaving Dick scrabbling behind him.

“Wally! That’s _still_ cheating!” But he sprinted off after his friend anyway, the pale morning sunrise cresting the horizon to shine on the still-drying paint the pair had left behind, the symbol taking up half of the concrete wall, daring anyone to paint over it.


End file.
